The Weapon
by Heidikins05
Summary: A story about Lucius Malfoy and a friend of his who join forces to deal a serious blow to the Ministry of magic. The bad guys are the main characters for once! :) (the first "chapter" is really a prologue)
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGUE  
  
Knock knock knock! Trinity sighed impatiently as she knocked for the third time. That was the trouble with house elves; their tiny legs couldn't carry them to the door fast enough.  
  
She pulled her emerald cloak closer around her and prepared to knock again, when the door opened anyway. She looked down automatically.  
  
"Good morning miss." Dobby panted with the exertion of having to run from one side of the manor to the other. "Is miss here to visit Master?"  
  
After separating the titles and getting her head around the question, Trinity nodded. Dobby nodded as well and beckoned her to follow him.  
  
"Master is just finishing his breakfast with younger master," he explained, trying to keep up with the witch's quick pace. Trinity didn't need him to guide her; she often visited Lucius.  
  
"That's fine, he shouldn't mind me," she replied curtly, reaching the door and shoving it open.  
  
"Miss Trinity for you, sir!" Dobby squeaked.  
  
"Thankyou Dobby," Lucius replied in his usual cool manner, with a wave of his hand. Dobby took his leave of them all and returned to his duties. Trinity pulled out a chair and sat down.  
  
"Hi Draco," she greeted her good friend's son.  
  
Draco smiled, though anyone else would've mistaken it for a sneer.  
  
"Go and pack for school Draco, and leave us to our business," Lucius instructed his son, who sighed but did as he was told.  
  
"Narcissa?" Trinity asked, noting the lack of Lucius' wife.  
  
"Sick relations in Brighton," he replied, not seeming to care. That was generally his way. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"  
  
Trinity sighed and carelessly tipped back on her chair's hind legs.  
  
"I often warn Draco about doing that," Lucius smirked.  
  
"I don't need any lectures this morning," Trinity replied snappily, falling back onto all four legs with a 'bang!' "I'll get enough of those at work when I get there, all just for doing my work. Did you know Fudge just pulled half of the Aurors off Voldemort's case because he thinks that he won't be trying anything for ages now? What kind of stupid idea is that? I reckon Death Eaters are working harder than us now; maybe I should be one of them," she muttered sullenly.  
  
"Well Trinity, you sound well on your way to becoming one. Have you really lost that much faith in the "good side"?" Lucius said slyly.  
  
"You know, I sometimes wonder about you and your suspicious questions," Trinity replied, "You could be a Death Eater."  
  
"Well it wouldn't be all that bad," Lucius murmured. Trinity sat bolt upright. "Come come, don't act as though you haven't suspected me of thinking this before. It's a losing battle you know, against Voldemort."  
  
Trinity relaxed again, which was rather a strange response to such a terrible thought. "You know, I agree with you. We are losing."  
  
Lucius smiled his cold smile. Trinity had been a close friend for much longer than he could remember. But to have her on his team, working for himself and Voldemort, would be good for Voldemort, and a terrible blow dealt to the Ministry, and Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"My dear friend, I have a business proposition for you..." he said.  
  
Go home. Take anything that could help the Ministry track you down, and destroy it. You wouldn't want anything to destroy Voldemort's chances of a perfect world, would you? Purebloods, and only purebloods. No Muggles, no Mudbloods. And no one who will stand in his way.  
  
Lucius' words rung in Trinity's head as she moved quickly around her house, destroying. She smashed her Foe Glass, various communication devices, Auror artefacts, even her Remebrall. Nothing would stop her now; she knew where she belonged, and it was not one the same team as Albus Dumbledore.  
  
His rewards are great, but his punishments even greater. Make him glad, and you will cherish every living day of your life. Disappoint, and you will wish you were never born. I have never felt his wrath; stay with me and you won't either. Together, we shall be as great as him!  
  
Lucius would watch out for her, at least at first. But she was an adaptor; she would get used to the life of a Death Eater soon enough.  
  
We two shall unite for one thing; one thing I have been working towards for a long time. Harry Potter... or rather, a lack of him...  
  
There, that was the prologue it was short because, like I said, it's just a proluge. Please R&R this!! ( (BTW. I realise Lucius was in jail in the fifth book, but I'm just going to pretend that never happened, so work with me here people!!! It's artistic licence (.) Hey, I bought a new mobile yesterday! Well, new second-hand mobile, off my friend. It's a Nokia 3315 and I love it! 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER ONE  
  
It all happened very fast; Trinity's Auror belongings were broken, her house was abandoned, and she went to stay with Lucius.  
  
"Tonight, we shall see Voldemort. We shall see him take you under his wing. You will be a useful asset to us all, Trinity," Lucius murmured quietly across the table at lunch.  
  
His voice was like a poison; it snaked its way through the air and entered her skull, overtook her brain, made her believe every word he was saying. There was no magic to it; it was a gift.  
  
But just as quickly as he took this voice on, he abandoned it again. "Where is that useless son of mine? I will not eat my lunch late again because of him. Dobby!"  
  
The house elf appeared at his master's side, received orders to fetch Draco, and disappeared again just as quickly.  
  
Trinity sat silently, hunched over ever so slightly, so that her dark purple ringlets fell over her face like a veil. She was deep in thought, chocolate brown eyes glazed over. She was thinking of her old job, and her newer one.  
  
I have never been more sure of my decisions, she thought to herself. I belong on Lucius' team, by his side. Under Voldemort's orders.  
  
"...metamorphmagus will definitely please him," Lucius was saying.  
  
Trinity snapped back to attention. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said," Lucius repeated, slightly irritated. "That the fact you are a Metamorphmagus will definitely please Voldemort. We do not yet have one on our side. They all work for the Ministry."  
  
Metamorphmagus. The word always drew Trinity's attention, because of the fact that she was one. It had kicks, the ability to change your appearance. She'd fluked getting into the Ministry; they took her on because of that trait.  
  
Lucius was watching her closely, clearly expecting her to say something.  
  
"Sounds like I did no wrong, choosing this job," she said, figuring anything positive would please him. It did.  
  
Their conversation could not be continued, however, because at that point the door opened and Draco Malfoy sauntered in, his silver-blonde hair flopping over his face.  
  
"Sometimes I believe you have no shame, Draco," Lucius sighed, "Do you want to resemble the Potter boy?"  
  
"I was about to brush it when the elf came and got me," Draco replied, "So it's your fault I look like Saint Potter gone blonde."  
  
Trinity rolled her eyes at the both of them and interrupted. "So, what's for lunch?"  
  
Lucius rattled off a complicated meal, then began questioning Draco about whether he'd packed all his things to go to school, and had he done all his homework? Trinity tuned out again, and Draco possibly did as well.  
  
Eventually the lunch arrived.  
  
"Well Lucius, for all the fancy words in its name, steak is still steak," Trinity smirked, cutting into hers.  
  
"Whatever it may be, hurry up and finish it," he said, "We're going into Diagon Alley this afternoon to get you a whole new wardrobe."  
  
Trinity was taken aback. "What? Why? What's wrong with my wardrobe?"  
  
"The fact that it's yours. You're hiding from the law now," Lucius explained as if she were a five year old. "I will pay for it if money is the problem."  
  
Draco had perked up when his father had mentioned hiding from the law. Lucius saw him listening intently.  
  
"Draco, finish your meal and go finish packing," he said sternly.  
  
"Who's hiding from the law? I want to know. What did you do Trinity?" Draco insisted.  
  
"I didn't – " Trinity began.  
  
"Draco! I told you to do something..." his father warned him.  
  
Draco huffed and stalked out, without finishing his food. Lucius signalled for Dobby to come and had the left over food disposed of.  
  
"Go finish packing Draco's thing's and tell him I have given him permission to go out whilst Trinity and I make for Diagon Alley," he instructed the elf. "I will be back soon enough."  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Lucius and Trinity strode down the cobble-stoned streets of Diagon Alley. Trinity's hands were full with packages of robes and cloaks, and one cage with an owl in it. It was black specked with white, with bright blue eyes.  
  
Lucius and Trinity argued as they walked.  
  
"How are they supposed to track down my type of wand?" Trinity said. "Their tracking magic isn't that fancy."  
  
"We cannot take any chances," Lucius replied. "I am paying for all of this, so we will buy what I say."  
  
"Well I could've paid," Trinity muttered, following him into Ollivanders. "What's the use of a huge inheritance if no one lets you spend it?"  
  
Lucius smiled amusedly and led the way over to the counter. "Mr Ollivander?"  
  
Mr Ollivander appeared from behind a distance shelf, suddenly, as was his way. "Ah, Mr Malfoy, a pleasure to see you in here again. Have you broken your wand? Such a pity; a fine wand, redwood with a single unicorn hair and a phoenix feather. Rare, grant you."  
  
"No my wand is in perfect order. I've come with Trinity. She needs one."  
  
"Ah, miss Trinity, yes. Chestnut and phoenix feather."  
  
"Yes, that," Trinity replied. "Well a new one would be nice."  
  
"Of course. Try this," Mr Ollivander said, handing one over. "Tell me, how did it break?"  
  
"I – " A shelf exploded, and Trinity put the wand down. "– I er... dropped it. Yes. Into a wood-chipper."  
  
"Dropped it into a wood-chipper?" Mr Ollivander said, scandalised. He handed her a different wand.  
  
"Yes, long story." Trinity waved the next wand. Three different wands flew across the room and narrowly missed poking Lucius in the eyes.  
  
"You don't want that one," he informed her, taking it.  
  
"Go figure," Trinity replied.  
  
"I wonder... try this miss," Mr Ollivander said, holding a wand out to her. She took it, and felt magic surge up her arm and down again, and shoot out of the wand in the form of green wisps of smoke, that looked disturbingly like serpents.  
  
"Ah..." Mr Ollivander said worriedly, taking it from her and packaging it.  
  
"What's ah?" Trinity asked curiously.  
  
"I did not expect that to work for you at all miss. It's a very... evil feeling wand. Blackwood containing a dragon heartstring."  
  
"Sounds inviting. Thankyou," Trinity said, taking it and leaving with Lucius.  
  
Mr Ollivander watched them, then sighed. No one liked Trinity associating with Lucius. A bad influence, they called him. A bad influence on an innocent girl.  
  
Little did they know Trinity was not so innocent anymore...  
  
That evening...  
  
Due to the thought of meeting Voldemort that night, dinner was a silent affair. Or would have been if Draco had not been complaining about school.  
  
"... No one gives fair marks in that school, they all favour Granger because she's a know-it-all Mudblood..."  
  
Draco trailed off when he realised no one had been listening.  
  
"Trinity, eat your food," Lucius said. "We have much to do tonight. You may well need your strength."  
  
Trinity said something that neither of them could understand, because it was in her "native tongue".  
  
"Trinity, I don't speak Italian," Lucius sighed.  
  
"Things weighing on my mind have all but demolished my appetite," she said in English, standing up. "I'm going to continue destroying my old clothes or something. Come and collect me when you want to leave."  
  
She left. Lucius sighed and spoke with his son instead.  
  
At around ten o'clock that night, Lucius made his way upstairs and entered Trinity's room. She was lazing on her bed reading a Quidditch magazine.  
  
"Accio," Lucius said boredly, pointing with his wand. The magazine flew neatly through the air, but couldn't land in his hand as it was occupied by a broken jug.  
  
"You could've just asked," Trintity informed him, sitting up. "Are we leaving?"  
  
"Yes. Some others have arranged a Portkey for us. It's too far to travel normally, and you can't Disapparate there, as you don't know where it is."  
  
He held out the broken jug pointedly. Trinity got up and crossed the room, grabbing her wand on the way. She reached out with and touched the jug with a single finger. There was a familiar tugging sensation behind her navel and they were whirling away to see Voldemort.  
  
Well what do you think? Please review, as I've been told to write only the first chapter and then await reviews before writing more. SO REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT, EVEN ONLY A LITTLE BIT!!!!! ( Please please please R&R because I love reviews!!! ( Okay, I try to make a habit of telling little bits of information about me after every chapter, so the latest thing is; I'm in a school production (which is awesome because I want to be an actress) and am in a chorus line. I get to be a hippy, a transvestite, an eighties dude, a pirate, a cat and some other stuff. 


	3. Chaper Three

CHAPTER TWO  
  
The Portkey deposited Lucius and Trinity at Voldemort's hideout. Trinity's arm dropped limply to her side as she took it all in. They stood together on the rambling lawns of a huge old derelict mansion, on top of a huge hill. On either side she could see, far below, a little village lit up with flickering lights. They seemed unreal compared to the mansion, that didn't have so much as a pinprick of light coming from it.  
  
"Where are we?" she muttered, straying to the edge of the hill. Lucius quickly pulled her back to his side.  
  
"Now now, I can't tell you that until we've seen the Dark Lord," he said quietly. "And by then there is a strong chance you won't care."  
  
Trinity glanced around again, then nodded. She had to agree. "Where do we go?"  
  
"Inside, of course." Lucius headed up towards the huge front doors. They were made of a sturdy oak, but had huge deep gouges through them. Caused by magic no doubt.  
  
Trinity shivered as she drew closer to them, and desperately sought out some form of comfort. All she could come up with was the fact that she was with Lucius, good friend that he was.  
  
Said friend rapped calmly on the gashed doors, and a small flap that Trinity hadn't noticed before opened outwards. Two bright, evil eyes peered through, as well as the tip of a wand, sparking ominously.  
  
"Who is out there?"  
  
"The Dark Lord is expecting me," Lucius said calmly. "Put the wand down, Anderson."  
  
"I need names," the voice rasped.  
  
"Lucius. I have brought Trinity, the Metamorphmagus. As I have said, Lord Voldemort expects us."  
  
"You should have said sooner," the voice said. The doors swung open to reveal a tall, pale man, wearing a cloak with the hood thrown back. He gave Lucius a toothless grin. "Voldemort is expecting you alright, Lucius. He is not at all happy with you; you bungled up those Ministry reports well. He was waiting upon those, but now the only records of those papers have been burnt..."  
  
The slightest shadow of worry flickered across Lucius' face, but he fought it down. "I am well aware of my mistakes, Anderson."  
  
"Well don't expect finding a Metamorphmagus to fix everything. You will get due punishment," Anderson hissed, standing aside.  
  
Lucius swept in, Trinity following. She caught up with him on the stairs and grabbed the sleeve of his robes.  
  
"Punishment?" she said.  
  
He calmly shook her off. "Don't go worrying about such trivia, Trinity. Concentrate on your task at hand. I have no doubt you will be talking to him directly. That is a rare privilege."  
  
Trinity bit her tongue and followed him up to the highest floor of the mansion, and along the corridor. At the very end was a door, with more gouges through it. These ones were different though; they glowed a faint green. Trinity felt sick.  
  
Lucius, too, slowed down, but kept walking. The closer they drew to that door, the more she began to shake. It wasn't that she was afraid of what she would find behind it; it was the feeling that something terrible was going to happen.  
  
Finally they were right in front of it. One last, freezing shiver ran through Trinity, and then she was still. Lucius reached out, pushed the door open and stepped inside. Trinity lingered in the shadows.  
  
"I have been waiting for you, Lucius," a cold voice hissed from a huge chair facing the empty fireplace. "You have been avoiding me, I feel. And why?"  
  
Lucius kept silent, which Trinity didn't understand. Shouldn't he talk?  
  
"Yes," Voldemort said dangerously. "Because you have failed me. I know of those reports Lucius. I trusted you with them; you alone who have never felt my wrath, never failed me, save for that unfortunate incident with the Potter boy two years ago. I overlooked that. But this... this made me mad, Lucius..."  
  
He rose to his feet and turned to look at Lucius, who bravely knelt before his Lord. "I know I have failed you, Lord. I come to ask forgiveness."  
  
Voldemort took two more steps towards him. "I heard you have brought a useful asset for me. For that, I shall not kill you. However... crucio."  
  
The terrible word echoed around the room for a second, before it was taken over by Lucius' bloodcurdling screams of agony. He fell from his kneeling position onto his side, and began to writhe, screaming all the while.  
  
Trinity looked on, horrified, until something inside her snapped and she leapt forward.  
  
"Stop!" she shrieked. "Please! Please stop!"  
  
In shock, Voldemort lowered his wand. Just as suddenly as they had started, Lucius' screams stopped. He lay on the ground panting.  
  
"Who are you? Come forward!" Voldemort commanded.  
  
Trinity felt herself walking forward against her will, until she could be seen.  
  
"Did you just dare to command me?" Voldemort hissed, raising his wand again. Trinity stared at it in fear, but didn't bow or avert her eyes. Voldemort glared. "Who are you?"  
  
Trinity swallowed. "I am Trinity Valentine. I am the Metamorphmagus Lucius told you about. I wish to join the Dark Side."  
  
"Metamorphmagus?" Voldemort murmured. "Indeed... I shall tell you now, ignorant girl, that there is no Dark Side. There are those wanting power, and those too weak to seek it. You, clearly, seek it."  
  
Trinity nodded slowly, and to her relief Voldemort lowered his wand and returned to his chair. Instantly Trinity was by Lucius' side, helping him to his feet.  
  
"Leave him," Voldemort said. "I do not need weakness standing by me. He will get up himself or stay down forever."  
  
Lucius gave Trinity a look, and she obediently let his arm go. He stumbled, but stood upright once more.  
  
"Lucius, that is the reason I did not kill you. You have brought me this girl, and she may yet prove useful to me, if she will learn to follow orders. Nobody commands Lord Voldemort, and all bow to him. She will do good to learn this."  
  
"I will make her learn it, my Lord," Lucius promised.  
  
"Good," Voldemort hissed. "Because it would be a shame to lose her, now that I have a plan for her. And this one will not fail. If it does... the blame is on you, Lucius."  
  
Lucius nodded obediently and gestured for Trinity to follow him. They left the room, and the house.  
  
Anderson leered at them as they walked past, and handed over the Portkey so they could return to Lucius' home. He'd heard the screams, and was glad for them. He was a sadistic man.  
  
"Lucius..." she began. He grabbed her hand and placed it on the Portkey, and they were taking the fast, furious ride back to her room, in his house.  
  
"Lucius!" she repeated, louder, when they had stopped. "What's the plan? We didn't even stay to find out."  
  
"I know the plan," he said. "Voldemort concocted it the minute I informed him I could get a Metamorphmagus on our side."  
  
"Well can I hear it, seeing as I am the key player?" Trinity asked.  
  
"Certainly," Lucius replied. "It is relatively simple, which is why it will work. All of Voldemort's past plans have been much too intricate, which was his downfall every time. Everyone expects something intelligent; they wouldn't dream of suspecting Voldemort to take the easy way out. But this time, he is."  
  
"And WHAT is the easy way out?" Trinity said, exasperated.  
  
"You are, you impatient woman. Draco goes to school the day after tomorrow. And you are too."  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"Don't interrupt me Trinity," Lucius said calmly. "Yes, you will go to Hogwarts. You will take an unthreatening role – the new girl in Harry Potter's class, for example. And you will befriend him."  
  
"What makes you so sure it will work? They have a Sorting ceremony, remember? What if I'm put in Slytherin or something?"  
  
"Ah, a stroke of my own genius comes in there," Lucius smiled coolly. "You see the Sorting Hat thinks, it knows things. For that he must have a mind of some description. And minds can be controlled..."  
  
"The Imperius curse..." Trinity muttered.  
  
"Exactly, Trinity," Lucius said. "I will be there. I will control that Hat the moment you are called up. And once he places you in Gryffindor House, I will leave, and you will be on your own."  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"To get Harry Potter. Befriend him Trinity; I know you can. And leave the rest up to me."  
  
"What if I can't get near him? What if he isn't interested in a new friend; it could happen. Especially considering I'll be a first year."  
  
"You won't be. I told you, I know what I'm doing. So, you're leaving for Hogwarts with Draco tomorrow, so I suggest you get some sleep."  
  
Trinity nodded, and Lucius turned to leave. "Oh, one last thing," she added. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Feeling?" Lucius asked.  
  
"You were tortured," Trinity said, trying to be calm.  
  
"Punished," he corrected. "I was punished. Goodnight."

* * *

Well, there's a third chapter. Are these really short? Maybe I should make them longer. Please review! Pleasepleaseplease? Oh, and for those of you who haven't heard, there's a new guy hanging around called "The River City Kid" or something. Anyway, he's a real jerk who's only here to flame people. So if you get a flame off him, use it to cook some toast for breakfast (. There's a petition going around you can sign that will hopefully get him kicked off FanFiction.net. If you want a copy, email me and I'll forward it to you. Okay, stuff going on in my life; I haven't been to rehearsals for my play in about a month because I'm grounded (for a month) or staying out late. IT REALLY SUCKS!!!! 


End file.
